Fate Without Faith
by The Mad Otter
Summary: What she once knew is not was she knows now. What once was a young naive girl who travelled time and space with a mad man in a box, is now just a story of a nameless women, young yet so young who walks through time saving people, waiting until the Winchesters can save the universe, and more importantly her.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N – I hope you enjoy this story, I do apologies for the short introduction but the chapters will become longer.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who.**

Sometimes the world isn't fair, the bad triumphs over good. One good deed doesn't outweigh the damage already made. For the world is cruel. The evil in the world would have destroyed everything we would cherish.

Though sometimes a single motion was put in play, sometimes that changed everything. Someone in power wanted to at least give the good side a fighting chance. A chance that changed time, or rather she did. Time was child play to her, it bent to her will. Though there are rules and masters that everyone has to follow.

It is worst than just being a good man who does nothing, she was praised for doing damage-control. A legend that spread hope and followed people. She was no hero who saved the day and slain the evil beast, she was the what the evil beast ran from. Many names had been given to her over the years; the Valiant Child, the Abomination, the Saviour, the Big Bad Wolf.

Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Because the only advice I can give to you is run. Run as fast as you can and don't ever stop.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She didn't really know how she got there or what had happen to the original version of herself, she was only completely certain about two facts. One was that she use to be someone call Rose Tyler, a name she didn't go by anymore, because she wasn't Rose no more. And two, she knew her role in this universe, after all someone has to play the conscious with God missing.

It was strange how she was know, memories of her past life slipping further and further back as the Time Vortex consumed her mind. It didn't hurt like it once did but still there was a limit with what she could see and what she could do with all that knowledge. She knew certain parties who try to exploit her or silence her, so she pulled a Doctor. She ran through time, only stopping to help out when it was needed before leaving just as quickly. Two words following her.

So it wasn't a surprise when she became another legend, a legend for the hopeless and the desperate. That when all hope was lost and you time wasn't necessarily up, a girl in a red hood with glowing gold eyes would save the day.

It was a legend that hunters clutched onto particularly after the accounts of the blonde women saving the day, somehow she became their sort of ironic goddess. The only supernatural creature they tried not to give into the urge to kill on sight, that is if she didn't disappear as quick as she normally does.

It was these tales that Bobby used to tell to Dean and Sam when they were still young enough for bedtime stories. Tales that Sam refused to go to bed at one stage without hearing about the mysterious blonde women who was so lonely and old, who travelled helping all those she could without wanting anything in return.

It was even at this early stages of the Winchester's lives was their fate intertwined with hers. She would be in the background, just getting glimpse of them between the rest period of saving innocents. It was a shame that she couldn't intervene at the moment or in the past. It was a shame as over time she had enjoyed the company of Mary, she kind of reminded her of a mixture between Sarah-Jane and her own mother. Yet even she couldn't mess with fixed moments and Mary death had been a major fixed point. She liked to think sometimes that her looking out for her children is repentant enough for Mary.

But until the time was right and she could really intervene with their lives, she would just have to keep running. Running now only away from the pain, the loneliness, the evil but also running towards lesser evils and children crying. She never felt like she knew the Doctor as well as she now, afterall she could feel every horrible moment, she could see the pain and misery in the world, the emptiness, the coldness. Emotions that ran through her at every moment, no respite from the damping of any good emotions that she may have had.

For the world is cruel, but also very, very bittersweetly beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**John Winchester**

 **A.N – I am so sorry for how long it took for me to update this, I kept changing ideas and life got in the way. Hopefully I can update at least once every 2 month and have the chapters longish. (very wishful thinking)**

 **Thank you for all the follows and reviews you guys are amazing and I hope I can do this story justice, if there is anything you would like me to do/not do please PM me or leave a review. If there is someone you think I should do next please tell me otherwise the order will be looking at Mary, Rufus, Ellen, Gabriel?… (that all I got at the moment)**

 **The song at the end is Sleepsong – Lullaby from a secret garden (which I do not own)**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Doctor Who or Supernatural.**

 **Warning – swearing.**

The first time she met him, he was lost.

His eyes were vacant as they look on unseeing at the smoking remains of his normal life. His house, his wife, everything bar from the two children he had tightly holding to his chest was gone. She felt like it was a good enough excuse to not recognize her presence despite the fight fighters and most of the crowd had dispersed.

She didn't say anything to him, just stood beside him looking at destroyed home, memories of the close family flooded her mind, leaving a bittersweet taste in her mouth. It was one of few signs of the guilt she felt with letting the timeline undisturbed, Mary was one of the few she could consider the closest thing to a friend in this world.

"What happened to my wife, that wasn't natural." He didn't know why he was opening up to her but he felt like he could trust her for some reason.

She just looked at him sadly before considering what to say to him, it was important that he made his own decision.

"Is that so?" She asked, somewhat uncaring. Emotions couldn't play a part here. "What are you going to do about it then?"

"I'm going to find the truth."

He looked at her, his posture straight as if he was sizing her up. She nodded, she could hear his desire to find the truth about what happened and she knew he would not rest until he did. She felt some sort of pity for him as he made his choice, shaping the future.

"The truth can be found at Missouri," she said knowingly. "Although the truth is not what we always want to hear."

With that, she left with a heavy heart. She knew what Mary would have wanted but she always gave people the choice. She knew what it was like to not have a choice once upon a time. She would not make the same mistake, however a small part of her wish that she did.

"Do you regret it?" She asked, her wide eyes fixing him to the spot as she was leaning against the bonnet of the impala. Her clothes standing out more than the first time with the beige skirt and top combination, the black tights filled with holes and the green coat that finished her weird combination.

"Regret what?" He asked finally, his voice guarded from what he had learnt about the world. Though he was grateful to her for pointing him in the right direction with Missouri, he wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet through her.

"The decision you made. The choice that changing everything." She frowned, looking away towards something he couldn't see. "Tenses are confusing aren't they, I can never get them right."

"Why have you been following me?" He asked instead, a question that had been bugging him for a long time. He knew he should hate her but he was curious that she was always there when he needed her.

"Have I? Maybe I just been there at the right moment or you may be the one following me?" She ask, her eyes flickered towards the window of the car, where she could just about make out the boys fast asleep. If he was being truthful she looked a bit lost.

"Why are you here?" He asked

"I saw Mary for the last time yesterday," He tensed at the mention of his recently-deceased wife. Anger and grief filled him which he tried to suppress to listen to the rest of what she had to say.

"It always strange how I see things. You will go on the long path whilst I see bit and pieces; how for me yesterday your wife was about to give birth yet today I'm with you and your decision to become a hunter. Who knows what tomorrow will hold, so I'll ask once more do you have any regrets today?"

Her eyes becoming golden and focused upon him as if he was her prey. He was caught up within her words that it took a moment to reply. A reply he knew was a lie but it was all he had at the moment.

"I'm preparing my sons for the tomorrow when I'm not there to protect them."

She grinned widely, as if his reply had amuse her.

"So not for a demon whose eyes are yellow as the sun then? Not for the demon whom your anger is directed at? The one you blame for forcing your sons in this life?"

He was furious at her, for suggesting that he and his sons could ever be normal after all that had happened to them. Yes he wanted to kill the yellow-eyed bastard that kill his wife, he wanted to hurt as many monsters he could until the rage could be quietened in his soul.

He seethed but before he could say anything to rebuke her she held him down with a stare that made him believe she was looking to his soul. Her eyes burning bright and it took all his will not to step back. The worst thing though was when she spoke, her voice full of sharpness and wisdom.

"You know nothing John. Do not lie to yourself about your intentions, it will destroy you."

She would think that other people would hate that Time wasn't in a straight line, events happened all at the same yet had Time had some moments that couldn't run away from. She once knew a man whom was excellent running away, he would grab people to run with him until they could run no more. It was moment like this that she hated yet loved. The angels may tried to play with the fate of two different families but she didn't have it in her to be angry. Mary loved him.

She was happy that she could be here for her wedding, an event she thought she would miss.

It was beautiful inside the church, a variety of purple and yellow flowers were fastened to each wooden pew that held the close friends of Mary and John. She sat near the back and was able to see the exact moment John saw Mary in her white dress and veil as she walked with a old-family friend down the aisle, behind two bridesmaids in purple dresses.

The ceremony was short and sweet but did not hide the love the two had for each other. As the couple were thanking everyone for coming and giving people direction to the reception that she decided to make her presence noticed.

Mary was the first one to recognize her and pulled her into a hug, mumbling something to her that John could not hear. John then had a vague remembrance of the woman as she shook his hand.

"You came!" Exclaimed Mary, her radiant smile became even wider. She just nodded and smile sweetly back at her as John became more involved in the conversation.

"I'm sorry but do I know you? You look really familiar," he asked as he couldn't really place her but knew she was important.

"Just one of those faces," she breezed off easily. "I'm afraid I cannot stay, people to see. However my wedding gift to you both is a favour of your choice. Just let me now."

With that said she walked away being quickly replaced with a close friend giving their congratulations. He didn't think about her until the next time he met her which was the night he lost his wife.

As he was older he wonder whether she could have done something to warn them about what their future held for them.

"So Tara, which number is she for you?" She asked cheekily, her tongue caught between her teeth. He suppress the need to sigh at her, he knew after a night of drinking that she was very fond of Mary.

"Does it matter?" He asked whilst tugging his shirt to look less rumpled. He didn't want the boys to find out what he had done, especially now that Sam was at an age to be quite observant.

"Well it depends, do you want it to matter?" She asked in her cryptic way.

Sometimes he was comforted by her visits however he knew each one of them she would give him a choice or words of wisdom. He felt older than he was when she visited and the fact that she hadn't changed her appearance at all through the years he knew her didn't help. It was a weird feeling, being apprehensive of what looked to be a woman in her early twenties but he knew she was nothing like she looked like. He knew that she was a force to be recognize with and was somewhat thankful that she wasn't against him.

"They do not matter to me you know that, they know that. It is an agreement to release frustration," he said, his tone bitter as if to defend himself from her judgement.

"What if something resulted from your agreement, would you condemned it?" Her light tone did not match her words, yet her golden eyes burned into him as if she could read the answer burn on his skin. It made him feel cold, as her words dawned on him.

"You mean a kid, right?" his right hand rubbing the back of his neck, his mind bombarded with thoughts that were full of terror. He didn't want another kid, he already had two boys. Yet there was a part of him that desired one of his children to have a normal life.

"It's not the worst things that could've happened." He finally answered, feeling pleased how his outside facade did not show the conflict going on in his head. Despite this, as usually he knew that she knew. It was a fact that he hated with her but was somewhat glad that there was someone out there that he couldn't lie to.

"I think you should when you are ready ask me about them," With that said, she began to walk off to the motel room where he knew two boys would be happy to see her again. Dean had once asked about her before yet he told him abruptly not to ask questions.

Especially because he didn't have the answers.

It was a stupid mistake that got him trapped in the first place, he knew he should have gotten some help but his pride got in the way. Hopefully Bobby would know what to do with the boys if he didn't make it out.

The vampire nest he had came across was bigger than he expected and one of the victims had started screaming when he had tried to release her from her rope binds. He felt the machete he had been holding being ripped out of his hand whilst he had shot another (not that it did much but give him a little bit of extra time) in the head.

Then she came appearing out of nowhere in her golden glory. He had truly forgotten how powerful she was until that moment where with a wave of a hand the vampires had started to disappear leaving only golden ashes where they once stood.

When the glowing receded, allowing him to truly see without squinting he could see looked around in amazement, the poor woman still tie up looked scared out of her wits. Her ethereal appearance stood out against the dark warehouse and he could almost imagine her snarling at him.

"You should be more careful John, there are two people depending on you." She said as she approach, her eyes taking in the damage on his body.

"Careful now," he responded, trying to keep his tone light despite how exhausted he felt. "You're gonna come across as if you care."

"I care more than you know."

Not in the mood for any sarcasm she approach the terrified woman to undo the binds, ignoring how the woman flinch when she touch her. Despite her ease with woman, her voice

"There is a day where you will fall and I cannot help you up."

"Who ever said that I need you help?" He spat out nastily. It was never straight-forward with them, emotions and wills clash against one another.

"If it wasn't for me you would be dead right now, it be best if you listened for once. When the situation comes around you will have to choose between achieving your goal or dying for the right thing. It is a decision everyone has to make."

He was tired of all of her riddles and speeches, they only left him more confused and doubting what he knew. He wanted to hurt her so that she would leave him alone.

"It's obvious which one you chose then."

She spoke softly before vanishing leaving him to deal with the hysterical woman.

"I did the right thing."

"Why did you hide?" She asked, pretending to be more interested in her nails as she lounged over Missouri couch. She had been able to witness Dean Winchester leaving even if he didn't see her.

John shuffled slightly before catching himself, though he had no desire on harming her anymore he knew that this person whom had followed him through his life did not need to know that she made him uncomfortable. He knew she had a twisted humor and would find a way for his reasons to sound stupid.

"I'm so close you don't understand, I can get that son of a bitch once and for all."

"So you're willing to give up the family that want you know for the past?" She snarled at him, sitting up properly with her full attention on him.

He hating her twisting his actions so that he would look like an idiot. They both knew it wasn't like that but she was being vicious, more than usual. It clicked in his mind that something must have happened to her to make her act like a caged wild animal.

"What happened to you?" He asked softly, he knew when a friend was in need and she was the closest thing he had to a friend at the moment.

She stood up and started to pace in-front of the couch, energy crackling all around her as she tried to explain without allowing the emotions to overwhelm her.

"I died, that monster killed me and another person. I couldn't help him. He's gone and I promised his mother I would look after him but there is nothing I can do." A single tear rolled down her face as she slumped down, all the energy in her was gone, leaving a weary shell.

"What was his name?" He asked softly, knowing that she needed to let it out now whilst she was more calm. Any thought of the boys and making the next decisions to lure the yellow-eyed bastard went out the window.

"Kevin, his name was Kevin."

He was terrified and didn't know what he was doing here. Bombs, gunfire and screams surrounded him, pulsing through his blood. His team had been sent out on a routine check however they were ambushed and he knew for certain that at least 3 people in his unit were down for the count.

Feeling something come near him he squinted to see through his blurry tears-induced vision. He could only see a figure made of blonde lean over him and whisper something to him. Unfortunately the ringing in his ears at that point had not ceased.

The next thing he knew was waking up at Bad Wolf 2 base hospital with some of his men, apparently the enemy had stopped firing, giving the chance for the unit to retreat.

He knew that he wasn't a wimp however realizing how close to death he actual was, how close he was to leaving the love of his life alone made him put in the transfer for Echo 2/1. A decision he was thankful for 4 months later when his prior unit was caught in enemy fires with no survivors.

To him it felt like he had a guardian angel looking after him, Deacon from Unit Echo 2/1 said he was a lucky man, especially after saving his life once.

In the end he found out about his other child through a text message from Bobby. At first panic and a selection of swear words went through his mind. However as he calmed down he realized that this was his chance to be a father that he always wanted to be.

The first time he actually met his third child was on the child 12th birthday where after standing around awkwardly surrounded by strangers and a woman he had sex with once. In the end it was worth it, Adam seemed like an amazing kid whom knew nothing about what was waiting in the dark.

He had wondered when she would turned up, it was just after he had taken Adam for his first baseball game which they both enjoyed. She was leaning against his car which made him pause before preparing himself for her madness.

She had a soft smile for Adam who looked wary of the stranger, turning to his dad to see whether he knew the weird women.

"John, how long has it been?" She asked nicely for once as sometimes she would go for ages without seeing him. He saw Adam blink at her obvious English accent which he had sort of accepted over time.

"Not long enough," He replied gruffly, somewhere between it all they had became sort-of friends and could enjoy banter with each other. Knowing he should get right to the point, he gestured to his son. "This is my kid Adam."

He knew that Kate had taught their kid well as Adam stuck a hand to shake, it was a surprise to see her this soft as she gently shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Adam," She said before letting go of his smaller hand. "Knew an Adam once, he was on the wrong side of temptation and power but in the end made the right choice."

Adam looked a bit confused of the woman's random thought process but let it pass him as one of her quirks.

"Nice to meet you too..." He didn't know her name and when he looked up to father whom he could tell he didn't know either.

"It's alright, after all these years your father still haven't asked me for my name." She ask amused at the situation and the tight position John was in. He could see Adam brimming with questions that made him want to go and hide.

"So are you two like what Mum and John had?" Adam ask innocently enough if the smirk wasn't present. It seemed that Adam like his older brothers like putting people in uncomfortable situations. She just laughed whilst John chocked on thin air.

"Nahh, just mates," John finally answered whilst his mysterious friend carried on laughing. "She pratically been in my life since I can remember."

She stopped laughing then as the conversation turned more serious. Looking around she could see that the car park was nearly empty and knew that the kids mother would be anxious.

"You should get him home soon," she said finally as she gave a wave behind as she started to walk off.

"Wait, what's your name?" John asked, use to how she would blend in with the crowd or disappear if you took your eyes off her for even a second. She turned around, smiling impishly.

"Just stuff of legends."

"You're avoiding them."

He twisted around from motel bed which he had claimed for the night to face her looking so amused on the coffee table, her legs never staying still.

He some sort of envy of her youthfulness, the years had definitely caught up with him (though he was much stronger and quicker than the average middle-age man) yet there is the downtrodden side of her when she think he is not looking.

"Is this how our relationship works now? You're just saying statements now?" He grumbled, wishing that the room had a minibar or some sort of alcohol as he could really do with a drink each time she visits.

"You're mean when you haven't had a drink," she mention oh so casually. He immediately tensed as he knew that it was just a facade. "Your sons need you right now."

He knew that his regular answer would not be enough tonight. He knew that his boys needed him but he was so close to discovering the demon, he couldn't be distracted by his kids. For that how he still saw them, children whom needed protecting and could rely upon each other.

"What would you do?" He asked bitterly, he didn't want to make the decisions for once. He was a marine, made for taking orders not delivering them.

She just smiled with her tongue between her teeth.

"Answer your phone."

He looked down to see the caller id being Dean, taking her advice he accepted the call. She was gone by the time he looked back up. He hated being reminded that she wasn't natural.

Putting thoughts about her to one side, he listened to Dean explain that people from Lawrence were being murdered in Chicago, the city he was currently residing in. Putting his clothes into his duffle bag he was getting ready to leave.

It was time that he saw his boys again.

"So what's the monster of the week then that has you so rattled?" She asked as she claimed the bar stool next to him.

"A shtriga," he finally answered, his hands shaking as he lifted the beer to his mouth at how close he had been to losing Sammy. The worst thing was that the monster was still out there but he couldn't go after it again.

She just hummed in response whilst getting the attention of the bartender for a drink. They both just sat in silence, playing with their bottles and allowing the bar noise to wash over them. A couple of guys tried to get the attention of the young blonde however a glare from John or herself was enough to send them running. It brought to attention that reminded himself how fortunate he didn't have a daughter whom he would have to chase boys away from.

"Once their was a creature called the Wire whom feed off the electrical signals in your brain. Nearly caused the whole of England to loose their minds and faces."

John frowned slightly looking older than his mid-forties. It was surprising that she would open up about herself. He must have been more frighten than he realized if this was her way of comforting him.

"What happened?" He asked gruffly, taking note of her facial expressions that conveyed bitterness and longing.

"The Wire didn't take the second chance."

They stayed sat next to each other without saying another world, just drinking beer until closing time. Through out all that time, John still felt that he didn't know the one constant thing in his life.

However it gave thought, there was nothing he could do now about the shtriga but that didn't mean the next time it would be given a second chance.

That only happened in story tales.

She waited until Sam had left the room, the only being made where the various machines he was connected to.

She had to ask, it was a question that needed to be said.

"What are you going to do?"

He looked so broken, it was like how she saw him the first time after Mary had died. His uninjured hand clenched so tightly against the thin rough hospital sheets that it was a miracle they didn't break. He looked her in the eyes, and spoke so bitterly and quiet at first that got stronger the more he spoke.

"You let me believe that I could kill him, that Mary could rest in peace knowing her killer is dead. You knew that this moment was coming yet when it did you did nothing to help. You're worst than any demon out there."

Her eyes glowed golden, she stood up off against the wall and stalked towards him. She stopped when she was closer to the bed

"You made your choices, I had no hand in what the future held. You may want to blame me and damned my creation but know that I only saw this path as one of many you could have picked. Rather than blame me do something about it. The time to make the right choice is now."

He looked down at his hand, thoughts of what to do next whirling around his mind. He knew what he had to do, it was his duty as a father yet knowing that you are going to die is frightening. Slowly he nodded to himself, his mind determined to do right by his sons for once. He knew he had brought them in this scary world where he could have protected them. He had done the best he could, and he was damn proud of his sons. He would move heaven and earth before he would let one of them die. He had previously allowed his rage to cloud his judgement but now he knew what he could do. It was ironic he thought, that he wanted this to be over yet it was nothing like he imagined. When he spoke, his voice was softer but his will had steeled his words.

"Can I ask another request? Can you be there when it happens please, I don't want to be alone."

She nodded, her arm squeezing his leg.

"I'll be there and you're going to be strong. Stronger than you have ever been and not let them break you. Know John Winchester that you are a good father and that your sons love you so much."

Her voice started to break slightly, it was always so difficult to say goodbye especially when you know their sacrifice. It made her understand her Doctor more, the no looking back as it is too painful, too raw.

She allowed him to leave to make his deal with the yellow-eyed demon, staying with the winchester boys whom didn't know the sacrifice their dad was making and was trying to deal with a Reaper. She could hear John resolve through her mind and she knew that she would make sure that his boys were safe. She hoped on all the stars in the universe that Mary and John would be together once again.

She held his hand tightly, she could feel his body trembling. She ignored the Azazel (she knew they would cross paths in the future) and stroked John's hair as if he was a child. He looked at her dead in the eyes, he was too strong to let the tears fall. She smiled oh so woefully as he breath got caught in his throat before he said resolved.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"You were fantastic."

It was the only thing that she could say at the moment; there was so much she wanted to say to him, wanted to protect him from the pains of hell but everything happens for a reason and allowing his son to live who would go on to do incredible things was so important. Instead she sang so softly a song her mother once sang.

"May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm"

She held his hand as he passed, they never broke eye contact until the end. A tear fell from her eye as his closed for the last time. It felt like forever but not enough time when she heard Sam in the corridor. She focused on John for the last time before leaving, allowing the nurses to attemopt to bring him back.

He was gone though and never coming back.

The last time she saw him, he was just a child. A crying child on a porch who had just lost his father, she felt like she could have related before she was like this. Her original self had lost her father as well. She somehow knew that this was the last time they were going to met and she felt a wave of sadness, although John was twisted and broken she knew she was more.

She walked up to the blue-painted wooden porch and sat beside him. It felt slightly ironic how their first meeting and last meeting correlated each other. His silent cry slowly stop as he took in her presence, he thought at the time she was beautiful with wild curly blonde hair and eye, brown eyes with flecks of gold that looked so old and sad.

"Who are you?" He asked, slightly guarded which was adorable on an 8 year old.

"No one special, just passing by and saw a child crying," she answered "people like me, old and lonely are happy to just observe until they see child crying. That how my friend explained it, or rather will."

He eyed her up before coming to the conclusion she wasn't going to hurt him, she was more weird than dangerous.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked kindly but not with pity like the rest of the adults did. He didn't want pity just an answer of why his father left them.

"My dad's gone," He finally replied to which she just hummed at before looking up towards the sky, white clouds attempting to cover the blistering sunshine.

"Would you like me to tell you the truth?" She asked, giving him a choice, she would always giving him a choice despite knowing what would be better. The joys of free will is that most choose the wrong answer. "But be warned the truth is not always what we want to hear nor will it give you closure. Most of the time the truth just bring along more questions."

He closed his mouth, withholding the questions that were brewing to actually think about what he wanted to know. He wanted to know that the man he looked up to didn't leave him and his mother, he wanted to know that he was loved and wanted.

"Part of the truth, just tell me part of the truth." He answered, though his voice was quite the conviction was strong. She smiled at him it was moments like this she loved, when there are two possible paths to go down and they choose the third.

"Wise choice John, Henry Winchester is a good man who loved his family with all his heart yet his work has prevented him seeing them again. Just know he loved you dearly and would rather be here with you than anywhere else on the world."

In a way she was right, more questions formed into his mind though for the moment it was enough. To focused on the questions in his mind, he forgot that she was sitting by him until she shifted, which caused him to ask one more question.

"Who are you?"

Her smile was so heartbroken, he gulped at its intensity. "I'm still trying to work that out for myself. Sometimes I know, other times I don't but what I can say is that I make the scary monsters out there run."

He scoffed, he didn't believe in monsters anymore and knew that no one would be scared of someone like her.

"Yeah right, you look like you can't hurt a fly." He called out as she starting to wander away from him, she didn't stop to look back at him at all and before his mother call him back inside, he heard her reply which made him ponder about the woman he just met.

"Now why would I hurt a fly?"


End file.
